Northern Highbush blueberries are the most commonly planted blueberries used for commercial and home production of fruit in the Northern U.S. and Canada. The new cultivar is from a planned breeding program for an improved blueberry. It was developed at a blueberry farm in Silverton, Oreg. using open pollination with unnamed seedlings for the parents.
This new Northern Highbush Blueberry is uniquely distinguished by its:                1. exceptionally high yield,        2. concentrated ripening of the berry,        3. very large berry size,        4. excellent powder-blue color or “bloom” on the berry,        5. and excellent vigor.        
In addition the new cultivar produces mid-season, has good flavor, small, dry stem scars, a bushy habit, and can be harvested mechanically.
Compared to Vaccinium corymbosum ‘Draper’, U.S. Plant Pat. No. 15,103, the new cultivar is more vigorous, with higher yield, and a larger berry.
Compared to Vaccinium corymbosum ‘06-22’ (U.S. Plant patent application Ser. No. 13/998,303), the new variety is more vigorous, wider spreading, and has a larger berry.
Compared to Vaccinium corymbosum ‘06-27’ (U.S. Plant patent application Ser. No. 13/998,287), the new cultivar has a larger berry size, better yield, and a bushier habit. The new cultivar produces slightly earlier, mid-season rather than mid to late-season.
Asexual propagation by stem tip cuttings in Silverton, Oreg., shows that the foregoing characteristics and distinctions come true to form and are established and transmitted through succeeding propagations. The present invention has not been evaluated under all possible environmental conditions. The phenotype may vary with changes in environment without a change in the genotype of the plant.